Tempus Mortem
by Riku-Hanatsuki
Summary: dominus mortem, tempus mutationem. Harry es el maestro de la muerte. después de haber sido traicionado por sus amigos y esposa es usado como conejillo de indias del ministerio y San Mungo. años después y en pleno apogeo de una guerra de muggles vs magos la muerte se presenta ante el haciéndole una propuesta que no puede negar. HP/LV Viaje al pasado futuro Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Harry suspiro viendo el paisaje radioactivo y negro de afuera.

Él tenía veinte años cuando todo pasó. El mundo estaba bastante tranquilo después de la muerte de Voldemort, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, familias lloraban pero seguían adelante. Negocios abrían y cerraban, las nuevas generaciones empezaban en Hogwarts.

Él tuvo que cursar séptimo año junto a los demás y graduarse, hubiera preferido no hacerlo pero Hermione y los demás le convencieron, después de esto él se casó con Ginny. La comunidad mágica parecía celebrar su matrimonio incluso más que el mismo, el trataba de no pensar esto demasiado porque la idea de que las personas quisieran unos nuevos james y Lily Potter en el mundo era un poco aterradora.

El sinceramente no le dio muchas vueltas a su matrimonio con Ginny, siendo algo que se esperaba desde hace un par años, se enfocó más en su formación auror, otra vez eligiendo algo porque el mundo lo esperaba de él.

Ser auror no era tan malo, pero él hubiera preferido mantenerse alejado de una carrera que implicaba estar constantemente detrás de los magos que infligían alguna de las miles de absurdas normas y prohibiciones del ministerio.

Bueno, pensándolo bien todo parecía ir en orden por entonces. Sin embargo siempre hay un pero en toda buena historia.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, se dio cuenta de un hecho revelador, Ya no se parecía más a su padre. Esto vino en si como una muy agradable sorpresa. Oh bueno, al menos al principio, antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba adoptando rasgos que le recordaban mucho a una persona que no había visto desde que tenía doce años, Tom Riddle. (Porque voldy-cara-de-serpiente no contaba.)

Él no le había prestado mucha atención al asunto, decidiendo que probablemente era una repercusión de algún tipo por haber destruido el horrocrux que había llevado todo este tiempo dentro suyo. también se había sentido relajado pensando que nadie aparte de él se daría cuenta del extraño parecido, la única que pensó se daría cuenta era McGonagall, pero ella estaba muy ocupada siendo directora de Hogwarts y su memoria probablemente no funcionaba tan bien después de tantos años sin ver un atisbo de Tom Riddle.

Fue precisamente por estas cosas que él se había sorprendido al despertar con una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho, Ginny habiéndole clavado un cuchillo directo al corazón mientras dormía. Fue en ese preciso momento que por fin había entendido el por qué su esposa había pedido que se cambiaran de habitaciones hace algunas semanas, y por qué sus amigos habían dejado de ir a verlo y si cuando lo hacían se mostraban cautelosos.

Sinceramente, había pensado que Ginny había estado molesta de que no le pusiera ninguna atención, y que por eso ella y sus amigos habían dejado de hablarle como un 'castigo' de algún tipo.

Pero escuchando los balbuceos locos de ginebra se había dado cuenta de lo gran equivocado que había estado.

++++++++++ Flashback++++++++++.

"¿G-Ginn-y? " recordó haber murmurado sintiéndose completamente sorprendido, su boca llenándose de sangre. Y su cuerpo helándose con la mirada loca y asesina que le dedicaba su joven y muy obsesiva esposa. Francamente Bellatrix había parecido cuerda en comparación.

"lo siento, Harry pero no permitiré que te conviertas... _en_ _él_ " había susurrado ella con rabia y pánico sosteniendo una daga recubierta con lo que él pudo identificar como veneno de basilisco. Pensó que todo este asunto era muy irónico, siendo la misma forma en la que había destruido a sus hermanos horrocruxes.

El también recordó haber sentido mucho dolor mientras el veneno invadía su cuerpo con ganas de quemar todo su interior, una eterna agonía acompañada de rabia e irritación por escuchar a ginebra llorar y balbucear sobre como todo esto era para _ayudarlo, que era lo mejor para todos_ y el como a pesar de todo ella todavía lo amaba, todo esto mientras se paraba y salía corriendo de la habitación, huyendo de sus propios actos.

Habían pasado varios minutos antes de que el pudiera siquiera notar en medio de esa bruma de dolor el cómo su este iba disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que finalmente desapareció. Dejando solo la leve punzada en su pecho para demostrar que todo había sido real y no algún delirio loco de su imaginación.

Él nunca habría sabido o incluso imaginado el por qué en ese entonces.

Recordó que en ese momento solo había pensado que había ganado una inmunidad de algún tipo al veneno por su antigua experiencia con el basilisco o incluso suponiendo que las lágrimas de fawkes todavía habían estado circulando por su sistema neutralizando dicho veneno.

Sin embargo el hecho de que apenas unos minutos más tarde la herida en su pecho se había cerrado completamente sin dejar rastro Lo hizo sentir muy inquieto al respecto.

Dejando los pensamientos de ver o matar a su querida esposa aun lado, él se había alistado dispuesto a averiguar si había algo mal con su cuerpo en San Mungo.

GRAVE ERROR

++++++++Fin del Flashback+++++++

Harry sonrió sádicamente como recordó lo que paso después, los medimagos habían descubierto después de unas cuantas pruebas, una extraña particularidad en su cuerpo y es que lo que mataría a cualquier persona a él ni lo alcanzaba a inmutar pues su cuerpo se regeneraba y eliminaba cualquier cosa que afectarlo de una manera eficaz y francamente anormal.

Dolía, eso era obvio, pero los medimagos habían tenido entonces la amabilidad de dejarlo en un estado parecido al éxtasis mientras experimentaban con su cuerpo de la forma en que se les diera la gana. Después de todo él había sido lo bastante estúpido para contarles todo lo ocurrido con su esposa y el como ella y todas las demás personas probablemente creerían que estaba muerto.

Aunque pensándolo bien no es como si esto hubiera hecho una gran diferencia.

Los experimentos para encontrar una forma de matarlo continuaron, ningún medimago confiando plenamente en las pociones y restricciones mágicas puestas en él. Todos queriendo hallar una forma de matarlo ya que al parecer no estaban muy cómodos con la idea de un inmortal entre ellos, simples humanos.

Él podía recordar todos y cada uno de esos intentos, algunos más que otros. Por supuesto.

Días y meses sin comer no habían sido una ocurrencia nueva, los Dursley se habían encargado de darle un poco de experiencia en ese campo. Hechizos, maldiciones, venenos, y una infinidad de cosas más… sí.

Recordaba vívidamente la vez cuando lo habían intentado ahogar tirándolo al mar, cuando por fin salió del agua sus pulmones se habían contraído tan dolorosamente. Su cuerpo queriendo expulsar toda el agua durante unos buenos quince minutos de arcadas dolorosas, los medimagos viendo este proceso lamentable sin inmutarse o queriendo ayudarlo.

Sin duda él había cogido un muy sano miedo a los medimagos como estos cada vez se ponían más creativos en sus maneras de tratar de matarlo.

Lo decapitaron, electrocutaron, desmembraron, mutilaron, le lanzaron sustancias acidas y fiendfyre, lo tiraron de una altura de más de 500 metros de altura… etc.

El sin dudarlo preferiría ser torturado a manos del cruciatus si tan solo con eso pudiera evitar que sintiera el dolor de tener sus huesos, piel y órganos regenerándose. Aunque, viéndole el lado bueno (si es que había) al menos empezaba a tener una sorprendente resistencia al dolor.

Poco después el ministerio y los inefables se unieron a su tortura por fines 'cientificos' y de 'desarrollo' de la comunidad mágica británica.

Él sabía que el ministerio estaba podrido pero la verdad nunca hubiera esperado semejante actitud de los medimagos, sus promesas de no herir a nadie y hacer siempre el bien sonando como una carga de mierda en su opinión, tal vez fue por esto que no se había sorprendido cuando los maestros de pociones se unieron a su martirio, al parecer tomando su 'extrema resistencia' como excusa para probar en él sus más peligrosas y hasta ese momento no probadas pociones (a falta de personas voluntarias para ser probadas) o de crear muchas más, usando su cuerpo como una experimentación de prueba y error. Al final creándose así, muchas nuevas pociones de las cuales él se aprendió de memoria.

Era difícil no hacerlo como eran fabricadas y probadas en _su cuerpo_.

Realmente no estaba seguro de si era su culpa pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuera gracias a él que empezara _la era de la experimentación_. Una gran cantidad de Hombres lobos y vampiros fueron cazados pero en vez de matarlos fueron cogidos para encontrar maneras de matarlos (en caso de los vampiros) o de curarlos (como se intentaba desde hacía muchísimos años con los hombres lobos).

La comunidad mágica estaba dichosa cuando se creó una versión más potente del wolfsbane que si se aplicaba antes de las veinticuatro horas de la mordida de un hombre lobo reducía la posibilidad de convertirse en uno un 65%. Todos los magos estaban dichosos de saber que ni ellos ni sus hijos corrían peligro de transformarse en 'bestias'.

Convenientemente olvidándose de los 1.987 hombres lobos que murieron en este _maravilloso_ proyecto.

Los medios de comunicación también olvidándose de mencionar los casi tres mil muggles que fueron transformados para incrementar la tasa de éxito en un 79%.

La maldición de los vampiros no tiene cura (ya que de hecho se tiene que morir para ser convertido en uno) por lo que se centraron en sus puntos débiles y las maneras de matarlos. Se crearon bastantes hechizos de supresión y maneras de escapar. El hechizo exiguo radio (rayo de sol) era bien conocido por matarlos y el Solaris luminis (luz del sol) podía cegarlos y dejarlos retorciéndose el tiempo suficiente para el mago o bruja que realizaba el hechizo pudiera escapar ya que no todos tenían el potencial mágico suficiente para lanzar el primer hechizo.

Hubieron más experimentos remarcables, como el descubrimiento del porque nacían los squib y la relación que tenían estos con los llamados 'hijos de muggle'. Y el hallazgo del proceso necesario para crear la tan aclamada piedra filosofal.

Sin embargo, él realmente no quería pensar el cómo llegaron a descubrir la enorme cantidad de sacrificios humanos necesarios para crear su forma base (la poción y hechizos que se necesitaban para completarla estando en unos pergaminos sellados en la casa de Nicolás Flamel).

Pero en fin, al menos ahora sabia porque Flamel y su esposa no pudieron recrear la piedra a tiempo para no morir cuando Dumbledore destruyo la piedra en su primer año, se necesitaban una variedad muy rara y cara de ingredientes para la poción, eso sin contar los minerales y plantas casi extintas al día de hoy y el tiempo necesario para su elaboración.

Al final no se creó otra piedra gracias al paso final de impregnación de la magia que se necesitaba (pero no muchos podrían llegar a hacer) sin embargo, se hicieron algunas de sus formas básicas. Nadie queriendo admitir o alardear de la piedra ya que su color rojizo solo le recordaba a todo el que la viera los sacrificios necesitados para ella.

Pero bueno, estaba divagando de nuevo.

Se preguntaba si era un signo de vejes o de locura.

Tal vez ambas…había pasado muchos años tras la seguridad de las paredes de su casa al fin y al cabo.

En fin.

La caza de muggles para la experimentación hizo que el mundo mágico fuera descubierto (y es que los magos eran realmente estúpidos si creían que los muggles no notarían los cientos de muggles que desaparecían al día en diferentes países para luego no volver o aparecer muertos y tirados por ahí) Los muggles _naturalmente_ se asustaron y empezaron a buscar la razón de las desapariciones y muertes diarias.

Cuando los videos y grabaciones de personas literalmente apareciendo y desapareciendo de la nada con varitas mágicas y ropajes extraños para secuestrar o matar a ciudadanos aparentemente al azar salió a la luz estos sacudieron al mundo muggle desde sus cimientos dando como resultado que de inmediato sacaran armas al asunto, dejando caer bombas y demás cosas a los lugares donde se reportaban una gran cantidad de seres mágicos.

Todo se convirtió en una lucha por sobrevivir.

Los muggles también podían ser bastardos sádicos sin escrúpulos a la hora de matar en nombre de sus 'dioses' matando incluso a sus hijos, vecinos y amigos si veían una pisca de magia en ellos. Los hijos de muggles no recibieron un tratamiento diferente como ellos también fueron tomados por los muggles para crear virus y enfermedades que pudieran afectar directamente a los magos.

Hubo mucho caos, casas muggle/mágicas fueron desapareciendo y como empezaron guerras bacteriológicas y a usarse bombas nucleares el cielo y la tierra empezaron a cambiar convirtiéndose en un paisaje negro y estéril. La lluvia acida no tardó en hacerse presente y los animales empezaron a morir, las enfermedades y plagas lanzadas desde ambos lados de la 'guerra' dañaron mucho al mundo, el agua se fue infectando y se fueron acabando las fuentes potables.

Oh pobre madre Gaia.

En medio de este caos y discordia (Eris estaría orgullosa) no le fue difícil escapar como un enorme grupo de muggles armados mataron a todos sus captores antes de incendiar el lugar. Agreguemos muerte por balacera ¿porque no? Pensó con un poco de Humor.

El vio su planeta morir lentamente con mucha tristeza.

Y como los años pasaron y los humanos mágicos y muggles fueron muriendo junto a todo lo demás en el planeta, él por fin pudo descubrir el porqué de su extraña condición de inmortal.

+++++++++++++ FLASH BACK +++++++++++++

Harry se levantó de un salto cuando las barreras de su casa registraron a un intruso. Eso no debería ser posible. Él mismo había montado todas y cada una de ellas, renovando y mezclando las viejas con unas más potentes en un muy complejo e intrincado diseño. Convirtiendo a Peverell Manor fácilmente en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Pensó brevemente que tal vez sus barreras más potentes habían sido quebradas un poco con el ultimo bombardeo de hace unas horas, sin embargo su conjetura se probó incorrecta como en ese momento una nueva tanda de bombas y explosivos sacudió los terrenos donde se encontraba.

Las barreras estaban arriba y funcionando.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Él tomo su varita de sauco con precaución, sintiendo la presencia acercarse a su habitación. "¿Quién está ahí? Salga inmediatamente!".

Una risa ronca y divertida resonó por toda la habitación, "Tranquilícese Maestro, no vengo con malas intenciones. "

Harry vio la figura encapuchada salir de las sombras con un poco de miedo, se tenía que ser muy poderoso, más que él mismo para haber podido pasar por sus salas como si fueran simples barreras hechas por estudiantes recién salidos de Hogwarts. "¿Quién eres? Y que deseas de mí. "

El hombre encapuchado pareció sonreír ante su pregunta, "Soy lo que los humanos llaman la muerte, vengo a ofrecerle algo para quitarle el aburrimiento mortal que ha tenido en estas últimas décadas, Maestro. "

"Maes… las reliquias, "Murmuro para sí mismo con comprensión, el miro al encapuchado con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad, "¿Soy tu maestro ahora?".

"Así es, ahora ¿vas a escuchar mi propuesta mi lord?"

"Depende, ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?"

"Tiempo libre, entretenimiento... que las parcas y los dioses dejen de molestarme tanto, Ganamos mucho con esto Maestro, yo consigo un respiro de todo este arduo trabajo y usted puede cambiar las cosas y entretenerse con algo que no sea leer libros todo el día. "

Harry rió fuertemente. "Me gusta esa idea, juro que ya me estoy volviendo loco de estar aquí encerrado tanto tiempo. Está bien, muerte acepto tu oferta. "

 _Cualquier cosa para salir de este maldito mundo._

La muerte sonrió, los humanos eran criaturas interesantes. Las cosas que podrían hacer por mero aburrimiento o locura siempre eran de lo más entretenidas.

Sería una pena que todos ellos murieran. "Acompáñame entonces, Maestro. "

Harry no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, ya que muerte lo agarró del brazo y todo a su alrededor pareció girar y retorcerse en una sensación mucho peor que los trasladores o la aparición nunca podrían llegar a ser.

++++++++Fin del FlashBack +++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

Harry miro el cielo fuera de casa con admiración, hacia tantas décadas que no veía el cielo tan azul…

Era muy hermoso.

El paisaje era verde, los animales correteaban por el bosque, las flores se extendían por todo el lugar creciendo salvajemente y las nubes blancas se esparcían por el hermoso cielo azul siendo rodeadas de una considerable cantidad de aves cantando.

Como había extrañado todo esto.

Y sin embargo…

"Porque tengo doce años de nuevo. " Cuestiono confundido mirando su cuerpo, no es que importara mucho realmente. En el futuro había llegado a contar sus sesenta años antes de que se hubiera cansado de hacerlo, era molesto llevar una cuenta de su edad cuando cada mañana el espejo solo le reflejaba a un joven veinteañero.

La muerte se encogió de hombros "para un humano este proceso es difícil, agradece que no eres un feto… maestro. "

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espada de solo pensarlo. Ser un preadolescente era un tanto molesto ¿pero tener que pasar toda su infancia y tener la hermosa experiencia de ser un bebe y no poder controlar tu cuerpo? Oh eso era otra cosa muy diferente.

"Y hablando de fetos…" Murmuro la muerte sacando un extraño frasco que contenía una especie de esfera de fuego con un extraño color azul-blanquecino, extrañamente le recordaba un poco al patronus.

"¿Qué es eso?"

La muerte miro el frasco con pereza. "Es un alma. "

"¿De quién?"

"Un viejo amigo tuyo, el joven Marvolo Riddle. "

Harry dio un paso atrás vacilante ¿esa cosa era el alma de _Voldemort_?

Qué curioso, él siempre había imaginado que Voldemort tendría un alma negra y horripilantemente rota de tantos horrocruxes.

El debió haber dicho eso en voz alta porque la muerte soto una especie de carcajada y guardo la botella. "Este fragmento de alma es especial."

"¿porque es eso?"

"Es el horrocrux de tu… _frente_. Fue en gran parte purificado al estar tanto tiempo en tu joven e inocente alma durante todos esos años maestro," Murmuro la muerte distraídamente "Esta pequeña alma lo vivió todo contigo. Tu sufrimiento, soledad, angustias y alegrías, Así como también el amor y cariño en todos los sentidos menos el romántico.

Harry ladeo la cabeza estando vagamente de acuerdo con la afirmación de la muerte, después de todo él se había casado con Ginebra Weasley no por amor sino por la presión que todos ejercían sobre él. No había nada más que ver allí.

Su relación había sido siempre muy tensa, y él había llegado a preferir pasar todo su tiempo en el ministerio (participando en la mayor cantidad de misiones que pudiera conseguir) Siempre tratando de evitar volver a "casa" donde Ginny lo acorralaría tratando de _pasar más tiempos juntos_.

La mayoría del tiempo ella iba a intentar asaltarlo en momentos totalmente al azar.

Esa mujer parecía un maldito súcubo.

O una puta ramera por lo menos, después de todo él no era tan ciego como para no notar la gran cantidad de amantes que Ginny mantenía a base diaria. Sin embargo, el había sido muy feliz de hacer caso omiso de estas cosas. Aliviado de que su querida esposa tuviera alguna distracción que la mantuviera ocupada…y alejada de él.

Rayos, otra vez estaba divagando.

¿En que estaba?

Oh si, el alma de voldy…

El miro los bolsillos de la capa de la muerte con curiosidad "¿qué piensas hacer con eso?"

"Estaba pensando en traer a uno de mis humanos favoritos de vuelta al mundo, estoy seguro que el maestro estará de acuerdo con esta decisión."

Harry no se sorprendió de saber que la muerte considerara a Tom como uno de sus favoritos (incluso si _irónicamente_ lo que Tom más quería era alejarse de ella) "¿Él va a recordar algo de su vida pasada como snake-face? O acaso reencarnara como los demás humanos sin ningún conocimiento previo."

La muerte tarareo en el pensamiento "Es posible que recuerde, su alma no ha entrado al proceso de reencarnación o a ido al plano astral. Para mi será muy fácil meterla en algún feto, el único problema es que tendrás que ayudarme con esa parte del procedimiento, maestro…"

Harry miro completamente horrorizado a la muerte "Oh no, no, no… ¡Ni creas que me acostare con ninguna mujer para que tú puedas meter esa cosa en ningún feto!

La muerte sonrió "Oh, no te preocupes maestro. Mis intenciones no eran esas… tú serás la uhmm _madre_."

Harry suspiro aliviado solo para volver a congelarse como su cerebro proceso las palabras de la muerte. "¡¿QUÉ YO QUE?! No, no seré la madre de nadie ¿Cómo eso aún puede ser posible? ¡SOY UN HOMBRE!... ¿cierto?

La muerte rio fuertemente viendo como su maestro tiraba de su pantalón para confirmar su sexo. "No te preocupes maestro, aun eres un varón, uno muy especial en eso. "

"Especial…como que _especial_ "

"Veras maestro, yo necesitaba crearte un _nuevo cuerpo_ para que pudieras existir en esta línea de tiempo, así que simplemente agarre al que más se adaptaba a mis necesidades. Después de todo el maestro no especifico que cuerpo quería, bien podría haberle metido en el de una mujer, para mí no hay mucha diferencia entre los seres humanos."

Harry tomo una gran bocanada de aire, él no quería imaginarse atrapado en el cuerpo de _una mujer_ de todas las cosas. "Que… le has hecho a mi cuerpo. ¿De quién es este cuerpo? "

"Es tuyo maestro, lo cree especialmente para tu uso. "

"No veo como la muerte puede crear…vida."

"No creo vida, eso está más allá de mi función. No estoy creando una vida de la nada, estoy creando un cuerpo y metiendo _el_ _alma,_ la fuerza vital de una persona. "

"¿Y no puedes hacer lo mismo con el alma de Tom?"

"Es más fácil de esta forma maestro, usted no es del todo humano ya y además cuerpos como el suyo son difíciles de crear. Necesito mucho más que el alma…componentes genéticos del cuerpo también son necesarios, después de todo usted no puede salir como hijo de una inexistente Lily Potter y james Potter. "

Harry suspiro abatido "¿y entonces? Quien soy yo exactamente y porque soy capaz de engendrar hijos. "

"Su capacidad proviene de una criatura mágica, heredada a usted de su abuela materna. "

"¿Qué criatura?" Pregunto con curiosidad, conocía muy pocas donde hombres pudieran engendran del mismo modo que con las mujeres, hombres lobo sumisos siendo uno de los casos que había escuchado.

"Lamia, tu abuela era una lamia sangrepura, ella se enamoró y se casó con el hijo del hermano menor de Marvolo Gaunt. El resultado fue tu padre Mortimus Gaunt, quien a su vez se casó con Lyra Black, una squib de su familia… de ahí naciste tu Harrison Gaunt."

"¿Gaunt? ¡No puedo ir usando ese nombre! Dijiste que estábamos en una línea de tiempo diferente ¿y si Voldemort está por ahí rondando?…que año es por cierto. "

"Estamos en el año 1942 mi lord. "

"Así que voldy es todavía un adolescente, genial. " Murmuro Harry con sarcasmo "Y hablando de eso. Si ya existe un voldy ¿para qué necesitamos dos? No tiene ningún sentido para mí.

"Pero maestro, será muy divertido con ambos, además el joven Riddle que usted ayudo a purificar es muy diferente del actual y de lo que era antes de su derrota ¿no le emociona saber cómo será ahora?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Seguro, por qué no? Las cosas cuando voldy estaba eran mucho más divertidas y seguras después de todo…será interesante saber cómo la vieja cabra lucha con dos señores oscuros." _Además, no tengo nada que hacer realmente._

 _Tantos años encerrados en tu propia casa te dejan muy aburrido de la vida cotidiana...y de la vida en si realmente._

"…maestro, usted es una criatura muy vengativa."

"Gracias, volviendo al tema de mi nombre…."

"Creí que podrían haber problemas con el así que si usted lo desea podría usar el apellido Peverell, sería muy apropiado… además, técnicamente usted es un Peverell mi lord. "

"Por mi está bien, creo que he visto y leído tanto de los Peverell gracias a esta mansión que prácticamente conozco todo lo que se deba esperar de un heredero de dicha casa."

"Usted se está tomando las cosas muy bien mi lord, hubiera esperado más protestas de su parte. En especial en cuanto a los planes para el joven Riddle."

Harry tarareo en acuerdo mientras se servía un poco de té, las cosas serían un tanto extrañas pero igualmente interesantes de ver y realizar…quien sabe, quizá todos esos años sin nada que hacer además de leer y aprender artes oscuras de los innumerables tomos de la biblioteca estaban pasando factura en él y en su psique.

No es que realmente fuera algo tan importante después de todo. Él había visto y aprendido tanto en las últimas décadas que era realmente casi imposible que su personalidad de niño de oro de la luz quedara intacto. sobre todo sus creencias respecto a ellos.

Un repiqueo constante a su ventana llamo su atención, en la ventana una lechuza marrón traía una carta.

La lechuza no parecía contenta de quedarse afuera…típico.

La muerte se dirigió a la ventana lentamente, mientras lo hacia su figura ganaba una calidad más…humana y extrañamente masculina.

"¿Que es ese sobre?" pregunte con curiosidad mientras veía a su…sirviente? Agarrar la carta con extremo cuidado de no tocar a la lechuza. Extraño.

"Es su carta de Hogwarts mi lord. "

"¿Hogwarts? Que interesante, no he estado en el castillo desde que los muggles lo destruyeron. Será bueno estar en casa...Mikki!"

Hubo un sonoro *poof* y una pequeña elfina apareció. "Si, amo Peverell… ¿qué puede hacer Mikki por usted?"

Harry miro a la elfina con una sonrisa. Ni ella ni sus padres (maka y Dan) habían estado vivos en el momento en que el había llegado a Peverell Manor en su tiempo original. Lo cual no era de extrañar, maka (su más antigua elfa) estaba muy frágil a causa de su embarazo cuando él llegó con la muerte.

Las elfinas se veían muy graciosas embarazadas en todo caso, pequeñas cosas curiosas…

"Mikki, por favor tráeme algo para desayunar, estaré yendo al callejón Diagon hoy. "

"Enseguida amo Peverell ¡mikki le hará un gran desayuno al amo! " Chillo la elfina antes de desaparecer.

Harry sonrió mirando a la muerte, ella…él había adoptado la apariencia de un hombre joven de cabello azabache y ojos rojos con la piel muy pálida.

Le recordaba a los vampiros, pero su instinto le decía que la muerte no apreciaría ser comparada con esos inmortales malditos.

"…necesitas un nombre. " Concluyo al fin mirando detenidamente a la muerte. "¿Qué hay de Mort? Creo que sería un nombre apropiado. "

"Si usted lo dice, maestro. "

Harry sonrió tratando de controlar el repentino impulso de cacarear locamente.

Parece que las cosas se estarían poniendo interesantes a partir de ahora.

* * *

"¿Hogwarts querido?"

Harry asintió con una sonrisa cuidadosamente colocada.

"Tienes suerte, tenemos a otro muchacho midiéndose en estos momentos. "

Harry asintió y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita cuando vio que el otro muchacho era un Malfoy, el abuelo de Draco probablemente.

 _Parece extrañamente irónico que en las dos ocasiones en las que he entrado en el mundo mágico (o reintegrado) me encuentre con un Malfoy en Madame Malkin._

Esta vez sin embargo se alegraba de estar vestido adecuadamente para una presentación entre dos herederos de sus respectivas casas.

"Maestro, acabo de pedir el material para sus uniformes, esta amable señora va a toma sus medidas. "señalo Mort mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Él asintió y se subió al taburete, tratando de ignora los metros y agujas que volaban a su alrededor.

Abraxas Malfoy miro al niño a su lado y luego al mago que solo se había inclinado ante el niño llamándolo "maestro".

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy. "

"Un placer, me llamo Harrison Peverell Black." _Al menos eso había dicho su carta de Hogwarts_

"¿Black?" pregunto Abraxas con curiosidad.

"Mi madre era una Squib, ella frecuentaba mucho el mundo mágico a pesar de todo. Mamá era muy orgullosa como para echar a un lado su educación sangrepura, Así fue como conoció a mi padre. "Explico brevemente mientras movía la mano en el signo universal de que el asunto en si no le importaba mucho.

Abraxas sonrió y se guardó la información para más tarde, walburga siempre se burlaba de los sangrepura con familiares squib diciendo que eso solo demostraba la debilidad de sus líneas de sangre teniendo uno ella misma…seria la comidilla del año. "Y el hombre de allá ¿Quién es?"

Harry tarareo ladeando la cabeza. "Él es Mort. "

"… ¿apellido?" pregunto Abraxas molesto por la falta de información.

Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada. En poco tiempo Mort se acercó a él diciendo que terminarían sus compras mientras las túnicas estaban listas, ellos salieron de la tienda ignorando el par de ojos que los seguían desde la distancia.

* * *

Harry silbo alegremente como hacia girar su varita entre sus dedos, Ollivander había _literalmente_ reído con deleite mientras se la entregaba, parloteando acerca de cómo su varita hermana también había dejado la tienda hace poco y se encontraba en manos de un joven llamado _Tom Riddle_ , un muchacho al parecer muy prometedor.

Bueno, Ollivander ya lo había dicho…El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas. Terribles, sí. Pero grandes.

Sin embargo tal vez Slughorn tenía razón, Tom podría haber podido ser lo que quisiera, incluso un ministro.

… tal vez esta guerra podría ser más sutil y política de lo que fue la primera. Después de todo realmente no se necesitaban dos voldys tomando el mundo a fuerza bruta, un toque más sutil podría ser necesario.

"Creo que debería dejar de sonreír así mi señor, su sonrisa podría inquietar a los demás humanos. "

"¿Importa eso realmente Mort? Son solo pequeñas ovejas, su capacidad de pensar sin alguien que los guié son cuestionables." Murmuro Harry entrando nuevamente en Madame Malkin.

Había tantas cosas que podría hacer, tantos escenarios diferentes…Una cosa era segura.

 _Sera divertido sembrar las semillas y ver que producen cada una._


End file.
